24: Midnight Sun
}} 24: Midnight Sun was the third 24 comic published, but the story seems to be set earlier than 24 Stories, since Jack Bauer is working with Chase Edmunds, but is not yet undercover with the Salazar brothers. Summary President David Palmer has made a controversial decision to open the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge to oil exploration, and McGuckin Petroleum has won the Department of Energy contract to build a drilling station. Just north of Wiseman, Alaska, a small plane carrying Joseph McGuckin, president of McGuckin Petroleum, crashes in the mountains. Jack Bauer is undercover with Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment (G-PACE). G-PACE has ties to Morningside Dawn, an eco-terrorism group responsible for various acts of vandalism and, most recently, sending pilot Wendell Adams on a suicide mission to crash the plane carrying Joseph McGuckin. They are currently preparing for a meeting with Theo Oswald, president of Conserv-Reaction. Chase Edmunds has been brought into the CTU Fairbanks office (located in Fairbanks, Alaska) to help with the sting. Jack has established his terrorist bona fides with Trinetta Anderson, but Jim Kuhoric is unconvinced. Jack, Jim, and Trinetta go together to destroy a bulldozer. Afterwards, Trinetta vouches for Jack's reliability with the leaders of the group, Kristen Doehring and Chuck Fitzsimmons. She drops him off at his motel, and they have sex. Forty minutes after she leaves, Jack leaves for a briefing at CTU. Kuhoric follows him with a knife, but Jack loses him easily. At the briefing, agent Carey Devlin reiterates that Oswald's company makes a bacteria that eats oil, a product that can be used to clean up oil spills and is thus useful to both oil companies and environmentalists. Jack returns to his hotel room and reports that Kuhoric is still watching him. Mike Robinson, CTU Director of the Fairbanks office, sends a reconnaissance team to Oswald's office. Meanwhile, Kristen and Chuck send Trinetta to take Jack on a mission to test his commitment. They are spotted by a worker, who Jack immediately shoots in the back. With the way clear, Jack uses a crane to destroy some expensive equipment. On the way out, Trinetta tells Jack she thinks he's ready for the next step. Meanwhile, Chase pulls off his bulletproof vest and complains about being shot in the back. Kristen and Chuck are convinced of Jack's loyalty, and he is sent with Trinetta, Kuhoric, and Jamie David, the geologist who came up with the plan to use Oswald's bacteria as a weapon. With them underway and out of contact, Chase and Robinson decide to arrest Kristen and Chuck. Meanwhile, Chuck discovers that Kristen has been transferring G-PACE funds to an overseas account. She strangles him, then reveals that she is working for a Middle-Eastern group that will make her wealthy. At CTU, Carey tells Robinson that the body of Matt Doehring, Kristen's husband, has been found in a cabin in Montana. Robinson raises the alert level on Kristen. About twenty minutes later, Chase and his field team find Chuck's body in a warehouse. Using a UAV, Carey and Robinson locate Jack and the terrorists just outside the ANWR. At an airport, the Air Force catches up with Kristen. Panicked at their arrival, she calls her backers for help. Her contact tells her she has outlived her usefulness and hangs up. He then calls an unknown party and says to leave some of Kristen's funds in her account, so that it can be traced back to the Middle East. The plan is to force President Palmer into war. The Air Force quickly locates and arrests Kristen. Meanwhile, Jack and the terrorists find McGuckin Petroleum's experimental drilling rig and start setting up. Kuhoric prepares to snipe some oil company workers, but Jack shoots him in the face. Jack catches up to Trinetta, who has gone ahead. When she asks about the gunshot, Jack explains that Kuhoric took out a security guard and is now circling around to make sure no one else heard the shot. At Jack's question, Trinetta explains the whole plan: they will introduce Oswald's "bio-mediation process" into McGuckin's experimental drilling site, and that will "render the entire field inert" - useless to the big oil companies or anyone else who might want to try to pump the oil. Jack reveals that he was planning to stop them the whole time, and they fight. Jack shoots Trinetta and kills her. Jamie is almost ready to inject the bacteria into the drilling site, but Jack shoots her before she can do it. Memorable quotes * Mike: These guys kill me, Joe. They're here to protest finding a new source of oil, but they had to drive or fly to get here. * Joseph McGuckin: Maybe they car-pooled. Either way, Mike, they may protest, but they'll fill up their cars same as everyone else. * Mike Robinson: Chase, I haven't known him very long, but your partner doesn't strike me as a guy who's wrong very often. * Oil Rig Worker: Hey, are you Agent Bauer? A guy on the phone said that we might have some problems with environmentalists up here. Holy crap! Is that one of them? * Jack Bauer: Yes, I'm Agent Bauer. And the trouble is with eco-terrorists, not environmentalists. I'm an environmentalist myself. Dramatis personae * Captain Wendell Adams * Trinetta Anderson * Jack Bauer * Jamie David * Carey Devlin * Judge Dungy * Kristen Doehring * Matt Doehring * Chase Edmunds * Chuck Fitzsimmons * Jim Kuhoric * Joseph McGuckin * Mike * Theo Oswald * President David Palmer * Mike Robinson Background information and notes * The story begins and ends at 1:00:22 P.M. Alaska Daylight Time. * Trinetta spends two and a half hours in Jack's motel room. * Kristen Doehring's name is spelled both "Kristen" and "Kristin." | nextcomic= | lastday= | nextday= }} Midnight Sun